


I Want To Go Back

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Day 1 of Pokeshipping Week, F/M, One-Shot, Pokeshipping Week 2020, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: It wasn't just the bike she wanted returned.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pokéshipping Week 2020





	I Want To Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Pokeshipping Week 2020! Prompt; If Ash was aware of his feelings for Misty during their journeys together
> 
> The prompt was taken in a little more subtle direction and ended up more Misty focused, but regardless, I hope you enjoy it!

“ _I'm holding you responsible for my bike!”_

That's what she had told him when Ash caught Misty following him around. It was true that he had totally destroyed her bike and that he'd “give it back someday”. And well, Misty decided to hold him to his word.

Only she wished that someday didn't come.

When Nurse Joy had brought out her bike, looking shiny and new.... she should be happy, right? She finally got her bike back! She _should_ be happy, right?

Right?

Misty heaved a sigh remembering that moment. It was like her heart had dropped into her stomach. She didn't care about the bike anymore. She didn't keep following Ash around on his journey because she held him to his word (in fact, she was almost certain he couldn't hold up his end of the bargain anyway). No, she remained by his side 'cause...

“ _I don't think it was a coincidence. I think that we were meant to meet and become friends.”_

Ash's words echoed in her mind, taking her by surprise.

That sentence was the only reason she couldn't look back at that day fully with somber. They held a lot more weight than such a sentence should. It meant everything to her to hear that.

She remembered it clearly; the first time she, Ash, as well as Brock departed to go their separate ways. It was sad to say goodbye, it really was, yet she carried a warmth. No other feeling was more evident and vivid in her memory than that as she held Togepi close to her chest, saying she finally knew how Ash felt about her.

At times, being confined to the Cerulean City Gym felt like a prison. Whilst her sisters were out seeing the world, she's been stuck here for years, _alone._ Her journey was cut short. It was over. She could no longer see the world.

“I wish I could see it again....”

Misty crunched up, hugging her own knees.

“I want to go back....”

She could feel the droplets of her own tears fall against her skin.

“I want to go back to see the world again.... with _you.”_

Suddenly, the doors burst opening. A **challenger** was approaching.

Quickly, Misty wiped her eyes and stood up, her expression changing from sorrow to that of a nearly unbeatable gym leader. Lately she found previous matches rather boring and predictable. She hasn't given away a badge in weeks.

“Another one, huh?” she narrowed her eyes with a confident grin. “Think you're good enough to walk away with a badge, unlike all the others?”

“Heh. I don't need one. I already got one.”

The stranger pulled from his vest a Cascade Badge, holding it up for her to see. Misty was taken aback. “Huh?! I don't get it.... then why are you here? I don't remember you!”

“You don't? I'm surprised, Mist...”

A Pikachu suddenly jumped upon his shoulder out of nowhere.

Gasping, Misty took a step back, eyes shaking.

Lifting his head to reveal his face previously hidden by the rim of a hat, a pair of familiar eyes stared back at her with a shining confidence and dumb luck that belonged to nobody else in the world except...

“...Ash?”

It was then the world felt like it had stopped.

After all these years, all of these wishes, of being trapped and alone in this gym... there he was. A little bit older, but probably hasn't grown up all.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was visiting home.”

“I see... then why come here?”

“Because...” he said that cheerfully, his smile not leaving his face. “I wanted to see you too. Actually...”

He trailed off, going silent. The smile left his face. Misty could tell what he wanted to say next was serious.

“I wanted to try to enter the Pokemon League again in this region... see if I could win.”

“Oh... is that so?”

Her voice was cautious, shaking. Why'd she expect him to say anything else?

“So of course I wanted to do it right, and go through all the gyms again.”

“I see. Fair enough.”

“There's a condition though.”

“Huh?”

He looked at her with a serious gaze. “If I win, I want you to come with me.”

“H-HUUUUH?!”

“My journey hasn't been the same without you, and I... just wanted...” he looked off to the side a bit flustered. “....I wanted to go back.”

She gasped.

She should be happy. He's been wishing the same thing as her. She _should_ be happy, right?

Then why wouldn't the tears stop falling?

“A-Ah, Misty, what's wrong?!” Ash was a bit confused what to do at this point. He didn't intend to make her cry!

“I'm sorry, Ash, it's just that...” she wiped away the tears and looked straight at him. “I can't do it. Lose on purpose.”

“Huh? Why would you do that?”

“Because if I win, then I stay here.”

Ash suddenly started laughing. Misty steamed up.

“Ohhh... WHAT'S SO FUNNY, ASH KETCHUM?!”

“Who says you're gonna win?”

“WHAT?! OF COURSE I'D WIN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN LAST TIME ANYWAY!”

“Even if I lost, I'd just keep coming back until I win.”

“Nn...”

That confident, cocky grin of his softened into a warm smile as he approached her, taking both her hands. “And then you'll _have_ to come with me.”

“Ash, I....”

“I really missed you, Misty. It just wasn't the same....” he looked off to the side. “I didn't even get to be the one to return your bike back. I know you probably thought I'd never give it back, but I was gonna... _someday.”_

“Someday...” she giggled.

“But I also wanted to return something else...”

“Something else?”

“N-Nothing. Say, why don't we have our battle now? You ready, Pikachu?”

“Pika!”

“Heh. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you, Ash.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

The battle was intense. Ash had definitely gotten better. In fact, he almost won, but Misty was able to beat him... just barely.

“Looks like I'm staying right here, Mr. Ash Ketchum.”

“Not for long.” he grinned, pointing to himself. “Because I'm coming back for ya!”

“Nn...” color rushed to Misty's cheeks. It's not like she wasn't aware of that, but to hear him say it...

“I knew you wanted something else returned to you other than your bike. So I returned it.”

Misty gasped, her eyes wide.

Ash continued to smile. “I actually returned it a long time ago, Misty.”

This time, when her tears fell, Ash didn't overreact. He just kept smiling at her.

She wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the way... he knew why she stayed. That her bike just became an excuse at some point. But he never called her out on it, because he wanted her to stay too.

Entering the Pokemon League again was just _his_ excuse. In truth, all he really wanted was to come back for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in Pokeshipping Week and I'm really excited! This anime was my childhood, so I felt so nostalgic writing this piece. I imagine them a little bit older here (because it'd be nice if the characters actually aged lol). I wanted to highlight that, in my personal opinion and observation, the episode they had to say goodbye would be where Ash had returned his feelings. That's what this prompt immediately made me think of, so I rolled with it.


End file.
